Primera vez
by Katarina-Hatake
Summary: Dicen que la primera vez debe ser con una persona especial, esa persona a la que amas de manera incondicional. Que te haga sentir de forma tal que parece que estas en una nube y no en un espacio terrenal. Él la hacía sentir así, y ella a él, ¿Cómo negarse al deseo y la pasión que sus cuerpos expresaban inconscientemente? Sin contar las posibles consecuencias del acto instintivo.
1. Primera vez

**¡Hello! **

**Heme aquí, con la entrega de este corto que se me ocurrió de repente en mi faceta loca. Desde ya hago la advertencia, no soy fiel al anime, tampoco a las actitudes, tienen rasgos pero no son iguales lo aclaro para que luego no hagan reclamos y malos comentarios. **

**Sin más los dejo disfrutar, hasta la próxima.**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.**

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

**Personajes: **Ranma | Akane.

**Género: **Romance | General.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**Primera vez. **

"_Cada uno de los movimientos de todos los individuos se realizan por tres únicas razones: por honor, por dinero y por amor."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien, él no era un romántico empedernido, tampoco tan demostrativo. Sin embargo, no quisiera decir que no tuviera ciertos detalles, no meramente llamativos al punto de morirse, pero sí diminutos. Al punto de que enternecían, no solo por algo tan simple, si no simplemente porque era él quien lo hacía.

Recibirlo ya significaba más de lo que cualquier otro podría calcular. Aparte de que ver su hermoso y angelical rostro sonrojado por un pequeño detalle, para él era más que suficiente.

Preparó la habitación con esmero y minuciosidad, algunas velas aromáticas, sus llamas otorgaban a la habitación un ambiente romántico, misterioso y cálido. Los pétalos de rosas esparcidos por el suelo y la cama daban un detalle extra, pétalos que se deshojaron e hicieron añicos en cuanto cayeron en la cama presos de los besos apasionados y las caricias desenfrenadas.

— ¡Ah! — se quejó ella, sus ojos estaban cerrados y el entrecejo arrugado; se mordía los labios evitando soltar algún gemido quejumbroso.

— ¿Quieres que pare? — preguntó con un leve tono de preocupación en su masculina y profunda voz, erótica y ronca que la hizo estremecerse por su cercanía.

Ella negó, hizo presión en sus labios y trató de relajar su semblante.

— No… sigue… — pidió con voz frágil y un poco débil, realmente la situación era dolorosa y él se dio cuenta, dudoso e inquieto hizo otro movimiento.

Ella soltó otro quejido, aun más doloroso.

— Akane… — murmuró en un tono que demandaba atención y reprehensión, pero también preocupación.

No quería lastimarla, no quería hacerle daño… no más del que le había hecho ya en el pasado. No se lo perdonaría jamás.

— N-No Ranma… no te detengas… — solicitó, o más bien suplicó abriendo sus hermosos y grandes ojos avellana, estaban cristalinos.

Suplicantes y angustiantes, así le parecieron, él juntó sus cejas en un claro gesto de desaprobación y culpabilidad.

— Por favor… — musitó la peliazul, verla tan frágil le partía el corazón.

Sabía que ya habían llegado hasta ahí por una razón, ceder y entregarse a él era una gran prueba de amor, lo sabía. Podía parar, con tal de no lastimarla; pero también era consciente de que su prometida no lo tomaría como tal si no todo lo contrario.

Se tragó un suspiro y lo pensó de nuevo, sus ojos avellana lo miraban a la espera de una respuesta. Así que decidió acercarse y besar sus labios, lenta, suave y dulcemente.

— Relájate… — le susurró con voz enronquecida trasladándose hacia su cuello depositando esporádicos besos y succionando su piel enrojeciéndola un poco — Estás tensa… tienes que relajar las piernas… — le musitó succionando el lóbulo de su oreja estremeciéndola.

Era verdad, sus piernas y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, él lo supo en cuanto se acomodó entre sus piernas e intentó penetrarla, se retraía, ya fuera por miedo o por instinto. Los músculos de sus piernas estaban tan templados como la cuerda de una guitarra y la presión que ejercía sobre sus caderas no mejoraba la situación.

Escuchó un gemido por parte de su prometida mientras se amamantaba de sus generosos senos, deslizó una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos hasta llegar a su monte de Venus… y ahí, debajo y unos centímetros se encontraba esa protuberancia carnosa y erecta.

Akane lanzó un gemido alto y arqueó su espalda en cuanto sintió las yemas de sus dedos tocar ese pequeño botón que le daba interminables descargas de placer, y sus dedos hacían magia estremeciéndola con un mero roce. Poco a poco sus piernas se fueron relajando junto al resto de su cuerpo, e hizo que las abriera un poco más, ayudaría un poco con lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Tuvo que volver al principio, acrecentar su excitación y hacerla olvidar lo que podría sentir, su prometida había enredado sus pequeñas manos entre sus cabellos azabaches y deshizo su trenza. Entonces supo que era el momento, y lo hizo…

La penetró de una sola estocada, ella gimoteó de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, aunque sabía que en ese preciso momento predominaba más la primera. Sintió como le clavaba las uñas en los hombros y apretaba sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas en un gesto de claro rechazo.

— Lo lamento… — le murmuró cerca de los labios, más ella no dijo nada.

Tenía los ojos apuñados y los labios apretados, temiendo que los hiciera sangrar, sin embargo, no podía negar lo plácido que se sentía esa calidez alrededor de su miembro, la presión que amenazaba con hacer que se corriera al menor movimiento. Él también contuvo un jadeo, tuvo que contener el aliento y las ansias de embestirla inmediatamente.

Había esperado esto por tanto tiempo… que ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había soñado con su prometida en situaciones indecorosas, y otras de forma que las fantasías quedarían relegadas debido a la perversión de éstas.

Escasos minutos después, notó como ella dejó de hacer presión con sus labios, más mantenía sus ojos cerrados. La besó, lentamente y automáticamente ella correspondió, con ansia y pasión; fue como obtener su permiso para poder moverse.

Y así lo hizo, comenzó a embestirla gentilmente, no solo porque su estrechez era extrema, si no porque eso mismo provocaría el término de ese acto y no deseaba que fuese así. Haciendo acopio de su gran fuerza de voluntad y la física, se acopló a su húmeda y ajustada cavidad, calurosa como el sauna y placentera como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

Sus jadeos se confundieron con sus gemidos, apena aplacados por los besos hambrientos y ardientes, sus pieles recorridas por el sudor quemaban a la mínima fricción. Sabía que la cúspide del clímax estaba cerca, lo supo en cuanto Akane arqueó la espalda y la cabeza hacia atrás lanzando un grito placentero con su nombre, tuvo que sostenerla de las caderas ante el enorme temblor de su cuerpo mientras continuaba embistiéndola.

Enseguida, él la acompañó en ese delicioso orgasmo… soltó un gruñido profundo y gutural que consiguió que su prometida tuviera una repentina y extraña excitación. Cayó rendido sobre su pecho, sus cabellos azabaches se pegaban a su frente, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y podían escuchar el latir de sus corazones desbocados.

Akane contempló a su prometido, apenas podía sostenerse con sus brazos en un intento por no asfixiarla con el peso de su robusto y atlético cuerpo, en esos meses había ganado más musculatura debido a su rígido entrenamiento. Su piel morena bañada en sudor le otorgaba un atractivo que quitaba el aliento…

Instintivamente acarició su melena negra, Ranma levantó la cabeza y sus bellos ojos cobaltos se clavaron en ella, con un atisbo del brillo de la lujuria pero la sincera sonrisa le decía otra cosa. Se sonrojó ante la mirada penetrante que le otorgaba su prometido.

— ¿Estás bien? — sabía que la pregunta era tonta pero quería cerciorarse de que lo estaba, su tono aun era ronco.

— Sí… — mintió, aun le dolía un poco pero no tenía por qué saberlo.

Ranma le sonrió de nuevo y besó sus labios, amorosa y dulcemente. Todavía no podía creer que él fuera así, tan detallista y tierno, pero sobretodo, que lo tenía solo para ella. Aunque las demás prometidas no lo supieran, más no se tardarían en enterarse… ya lo habían hablado.

— Bien. — articuló él levantándose y saliendo de su interior con cuidado, cuando lo hizo, atisbó una pequeña mancha de sangre en la sábana blanca.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, sabía que se amaban pero aun así… no importaba. Pronto su consciencia dejaría de torturarlo por haberlo hecho antes de tiempo.

Se acomodó en la cama y atrajo a su prometida hacia su pecho, ésta descansó la cabeza y emitió un suspiro cansada mientras él los cubría con la sábana.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más esperaremos? — inquirió Akane somnolienta.

— No mucho. — contestó el azabache acariciando los cortos cabellos de su prometida, y es que… había un factor más en juego… que sabía que daría su resultado en las próximas semanas — No mucho… — repitió.

— Uhum… — apenas alcanzó a contestar su prometida antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Ranma la contempló por un momento mientras dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, amaba a esa mujer, **su** mujer. Y pronto todos lo sabrían, solo tenía que esperar… solamente eso…

Instantes después él también cayó presa del sueño y el cansancio, con solo ese pensamiento en mente.

Esperar.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Bien, bien, sí, sé que dije que era un corto. Sin embargo, me di cuenta que dejé material para crearme una historia corta, quedaron algunos puntos álgidos por ahí que deben ser aclarados, o por lo menos es lo que yo veo… bueno, en fin. **

**Espero que la historia que me traigo en mente sea de su agrado y merezca sus comentarios, sin más los dejo leer. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, posiblemente lenguaje inapropiado.

**Pareja: **Ranma | Akane.

**Género: **Romance | General.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**De sospechas a sorpresas. **

"_Amar no es mirarse el uno al otro; es mirar juntos en la misma dirección."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ni siquiera abrió bien los ojos cuando salió disparada corriendo hacia el baño, aun era de madrugada y unas repentinas ganas de vomitar la despertaron súbitamente de su letargo. Azotó la puerta del baño y poco le importó si con ese ruido despertaba a la familia entera, lo único que le interesaba era llegar al inodoro y devolver todo lo que engulló en la cena de anoche.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo?

Porque no era la primera vez que le sucedía, ya llevaba varios días así. Las primeras veces el episodio sucedió por la mañana o en el transcurso del día, a diferentes horas y de forma repentina. Ya fuera por alimentos u olores extraños que le revolvían todo en su estómago, no sabía, no entendía porque le sucedía.

Cuando dejó de sentir esos terribles ataques de náuseas, creyó que ya todo había pasado. Que a lo mejor algo que había comido por la calle le había caído mal, y como no tenía tiempo para cerciorarse de la higiene de los locales debido a su amplia gama de tareas en la universidad, a lo mejor se lo pasó por alto y eso le provocó una indigestión o infección estomacal.

Pero estaba equivocada, puesto que sus malestares solamente cambiaron de itinerario. Dejaron de ser por las mañanas para pasar a las madrugadas, específicamente a las 3:00 am, todos los días a la misma hora. De eso hace una semana y seguía contabilizando, soltó otra arcada que le quemó la garganta debido al ácido gástrico y quiso llorar.

¡No entendía! No entendía lo que le sucedía.

— ¿Akane? — escuchó su voz ronca y medio somnolienta, ella no podía contestar; estaba demasiado ocupada devolviendo todo lo que comió esa semana.

Ahí se la encontró Ranma, hincada y abrazada al inodoro. Su estrepitosa salida lo había despertado y temeroso de que algo le sucediera salió de su habitación con gran sigilo, aunque sabía de antemano que no despertaría a su padre aunque se lo propusiera.

Al entrar en la habitación de su prometida, vio las cobijas desperdigadas por el suelo, sus zapatillas bastante cerca a la puerta pero ni un rastro de ella. Así que se preocupó, hasta que el azote de la puerta del baño le indicó donde estaba.

Decidió acercarse y la puerta estaba abierta, más lo último que esperó encontrarse fue a su peliazul arrodillada sobre el frío piso vomitando con ahínco.

— Akane, ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó acercándose y acuclillándose a su lado, con ese tono de preocupación que siempre tenía cuando ella estaba mal.

Le sostuvo su corta melena azulada y frotó su pequeña espalda con su otra mano libre, la pobre chica terminó de vomitar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ranma? — por fin pudo hablar, su voz sonaba cansada y un poco amortiguada ya que aun no quitaba su rostro de la taza del retrete.

— Te escuché correr por el pasillo, creí que alguien había entrado en la casa. — contestó.

La pequeña Tendo por fin decidió levantar el rostro y mirarlo, sus bellos ojos avellana estaban llorosos y su rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo, se preocupó, verla así no hacía más que generarle angustia.

— Lo siento, no quise despertarte. — se disculpó con tono delicado y culpable.

— No importa. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — su voz demandaba respuesta, pero más que eso, desasosiego.

Su prometida negó con la cabeza, haló la cadena del baño y con mucho esfuerzo y ayuda de él se levantó para poder enjuagarse la boca, para así quitarse ese terrible sabor amargoso.

Ranma no dijo nada más, únicamente le ayudó a llegar a la habitación y recostarla. Recogió las cobijas del suelo y la arropó mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, la miraba con la respiración agitada y la frente sudorosa.

Apartó unos cuantos mechones azulados que se pegaban a su frente y la miró, fija y seriamente con sus ojos cobalto.

— Y bien, ¿me dirás que sucede? — esa voz litigante y ronca le provocó un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

Sus ojos azules la veían con seriedad, preocupación e impaciencia. Hasta ese momento él no se había dado cuenta de nada, pero esta vez la pilló infraganti. No quería preocuparlo, siempre se ponía alerta ante cualquier cosa que concerniera a ella.

Su protección y posesión era sumamente extenuante, pero a la misma vez excitante. Nunca antes lo fue, por lo menos no hasta hace dos años cuando finalmente tuvieron el valor de sincerarse, y dar un paso a una relación verdadera y seria. Aunque claro, todo esto a escondidas de sus familias, ya que seguramente si se enteraban demandarían boda y ellos no querían eso.

No querían casarse por honor, por obligación o por sus familias impacientes y obsesionadas con esa idea de unir las escuelas. No. Ellos querían hacerlo por su propia decisión, porque así lo querían y sobretodo, cuando lo creyeran conveniente.

Por eso, esos dos años habían sido agotadores para ellos, tener que esconderse para poder estar juntos o buscar el momento adecuado para poder compartir sin temor a que terceros los vieran, los usaran o se regodearan de descubrir su secreto. Un secreto que hasta el momento se reservaron y pudieron mantener lejos de su hermana Nabiki, ya que posiblemente sacaría provecho de eso si se enteraba.

— Akane. — llamó Ranma con impaciencia, su mutismo lo estaban preocupando.

— Es solo que… — finalmente decidió hablar pero se cortó.

¿Qué le decía? Si ni siquiera ella sabía lo que le sucedía.

— Akane, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. — musitó él cariñosamente acariciándole el rostro con ternura.

— Es que… no lo sé… — respondió en un murmullo — No sé lo que me pasa. — elevó el tono, sus ojos avellana se encontraron con los cobalto.

El semblante de su prometido cambió en cuanto vio su hermosa mirada empañada por las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse, su rostro angelical contraído por una mueca angustiosa.

— Yo… no sé… siento vómitos y mareos constantes… creí que era una infección estomacal pero no… ¡no sé que es! — profirió frustrada y con voz temblorosa — No sé que me pasa, Ranma… — gimoteó angustiada.

El azabache la miró claramente enternecido y a la vez intranquilo, sabía que su prometida era temperamental, siempre había sido así y era uno de sus atractivos, por lo menos para él. Pero verla así de angustiada y frágil le partía el corazón, su pequeña estaba sumamente asustada y no era para menos.

— Shhh, tranquila… cálmate. — tranquilizó abrazándola y acomodándose a su lado entretanto la acomodaba en su pecho — ¿Por qué no fuiste al médico? Ustedes tienen prioridad por ser de la Facultad de Medicina.

— Porque creí que ya me había pasado… — murmuró cansada.

Saotome suspiró, su prometida realmente era una terca, ya le habían advertido que tenía que chequearse. Después de aquella crisis que tuvo… lo mejor era prevenir que lamentar, pero Akane era demasiado testaruda y siempre decía que si se sentía bien no tenía por qué pasar por molestos chequeos médicos.

— Akane… sabes que no puedes dejar eso así como así. — le dijo un poco represivo.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

— Lo sé…

Su murmullo era entristecido, recordar que tuvo que dejar una de las cosas que más amaba no era uno de sus recuerdos más bellos.

— Mañana iremos al laboratorio. — sentenció él — Si te dejo a ti no lo harás jamás.

La pequeña Tendo bufó descontenta, sabía que no podía replicarle, ese tono significaba mucho y no quería tampoco hacerlo, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que se las ingeniaría para llevarla él mismo aun así tuviera que cargarla como costal de papas.

— Ahora descansa, nos levantaremos mañana temprano. — dijo él besándole la coronilla.

Akane sonrió, no podía sentirse más confiada y reconfortada que cuando estaba entre sus fuertes brazos y recibía esos pequeños detalles, tan dulces y tiernos que la emocionaban como ninguna otra cosa. Cerró sus ojos, cansada por el repentino despertar y se sumió en un mundo de ensueño, donde únicamente sentía el calor corporal de su prometido.

.

.

.

_Este amoroso tormento_

_que en mi corazón no se ve, _

_sé que lo siento y no sé_

_la causa porque lo siento. _

.

.

.

Adormecida, cansada y un poco mareada, se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Hacía casi media hora que le habían sacado sangre para hacer los estudios pertinentes, estaban en un laboratorio privado, obviamente el que visitaba siempre.

Cuando despertó esa mañana Ranma ya no se encontraba en la cama, seguramente se despertó antes que ella y tuvo que volver a su habitación para que su padre no notara su ausencia o comenzarían las sospechas. Sí, ya habían hablado acerca de la posibilidad de hacerlo públicamente oficial; pero también se encontraban renuentes a ese hecho.

Que lo supieran todos solamente significaba una cosa: La pérdida de la intimidad. Ya no tendría más tiempo a solas sin que alguien los acechara, los interrumpiera o los obligara a hacer lo correcto, o más bien lo que demandaban sus familias. Aunque posiblemente tía Nodoka ayudaría y los pondría en su lugar blandiendo su katana…

Pero no, por eso decidieron esperar un poco más, estar tranquilos antes de que llegara la hecatombe llena de prometidas, pretendientes y familiares enloquecidos a arruinarles todo lo que habían conseguido en esos dos años.

Ese día después del desayuno que ni siquiera probó, tuvieron que salir cada quien por su rumbo para despistar un poco y luego juntarse en la clínica, desde que llegó se había sentido mareada, malestar que aumentó con la extracción de sangre. Ya se había acostumbrado a ver el líquido rojizo, su carrera lo demandaba y bueno… aunque con poco tiempo ya lo había visto con anterioridad al curar las heridas de Ranma y las propias.

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón eso le generó una tremenda náusea.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Ranma que se encontraba sentado a su costado derecho y se preocupó al ver su rostro sumamente pálido, acentuando esas sombras bajo los ojos.

— Sí… — contestó — Solamente me siento mareada.

— Ven, recuesta tu cabeza sobre mi hombro. — musitó pasándole suavemente el brazo por la espalda y halándola hacia él.

La peliazul no se opuso, al contrario, eso le ayudó mucho con el malestar.

— ¿Akane Tendo? — vociferó una voz femenina, claramente era la enfermera que llegaba con los resultados.

— Sí, soy yo. — se apresuró a contestar la aludida levantándose rápidamente y siendo seguida por su prometido.

A quien la enfermera veía con ojos brillantes, su metro noventa y su esculpida musculatura realmente llamaba la atención, sin contar su atractivo rostro y sus ojos cobalto que parecían dos mares infinitos.

— Dije… que soy yo. — repitió Akane, lenta y peligrosamente molesta ante la mirada lujuriosa que la enfermera le otorgaba a su novio.

Ésta pestañeó y se ruborizó, Ranma esbozó una sonrisa divertida y orgullosa, aparte de sensualmente natural.

— Eh… sí… el doctor los espera. — contestó apresuradamente la chica.

— Gracias. — gruñó Akane irritada.

— Calma, vamos pequeña. — le susurró el azabache con voz ronca aunque soltó una ligera risa al ver a su prometida celosa.

Ésta se estremeció ante el susurro pero no pasó desapercibida la risa, lo que le molestó mucho más.

Decidida dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el consultorio de su médico de planta, seguida de cerca por su prometido. Tocaron y recibieron la aprobación de parte del galeno, al entrar se encontraron con un hombre alto y robusto, menos atlético que Ranma pero bastante atractivo.

Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos marrones, la piel extremadamente blanca.

— Hola chicos. — saludó el médico con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días, doctor. — respondió Ranma, puesto que Akane se había quedado muda en cuanto entró.

No sabía la razón pero se sentía nerviosa.

— Siéntense por favor. — señaló — Acabo de recibir tus resultados, Akane. — se dirigió a la inquieta peliazul, que se quedó callada esperando a que dijera algo más — Estás embarazada. — soltó sin contemplaciones.

La chica abrió los ojos impresionada, mientras que Ranma se mantenía sereno. Calma que no tenía pero que no ayudaría a su prometida, puesto que enseguida lo miró con una expresión de angustia y preocupación extrema.

— N-No… puede ser posible… — susurró atontada, el médico la miró condescendiente.

— Mandé a realizar la prueba dos veces por si había una posibilidad o margen de error. — le dijo — Pero dieron los mismos resultados…

Akane entró en un estado de shock, su expresión lo decía todo.

— ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? — preguntó Ranma con un tono de seriedad inalcanzable, imponente y demandante.

El galeno negó manteniendo su postura amable y amena.

— Por el momento no, pero si deciden seguir adelante con esto… tendrán que ser cuidadosos, ¿me entiendes? — comentó tomando una postura profesional y severa, él sabía a lo que se refería.

Pero por el momento, necesitarían tiempo para digerir la noticia, más que todo su prometida.

— Claro, entiendo. — respondió Ranma.

Por otro lado, Akane escuchaba murmullos, veía sus bocas moverse pero no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que hablaban. Para cuando despertó de su letargo su prometido ya se despedía del médico y salían del consultorio con rumbo desconocido.

Finalmente llegaron a un parque cercano, pero lo suficientemente alejado de la casa. Se sentaron en una banca, más bien su prometido la guió puesto que aun no procesaba los sucesos.

Embarazada… estaba esperando un hijo de su prometido, de su gran y único amor. Y eso la asustaba… la asustaba tanto…

— Ranma… ¿Qué haremos? — se atrevió a hablar, su rostro lo decía todo.

La angustia, el temor, el ansia y la sorpresa. Todo en su delicada y pequeña carita, a él se le encogió el corazón y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentirse culpable.

— ¿Cómo es posible? Si nos hemos protegido, dime, ¿Cómo es posible que esto pase? — preguntó presa del pánico.

— La primera vez no.

Su rostro palideció y se sintió mareada.

¡Por Kami! ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?!

— No… — musitó sin aliento — ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer Ranma?! ¡Dime! — profirió desesperada.

— Tranquila, tranquila. — manifestó con una calma que no poseía, por lo menos no en su totalidad — Estoy contigo, ya pensaremos en algo pero cálmate. No les hará bien. — musitó contra su cabello atrayéndola hacia su pecho en un abrazo protector.

Eran demasiado jóvenes para ser padres, apenas y empezaron la universidad. Ser padres en ese momento no estaba entre sus planes, pero ya estaban en el carril. Ranma sabía que su prometida no tendría corazón para deshacerse del bebé, y él tampoco lo permitiría. Akane por su parte aunque estaba llena de miedo por la posible reacción de su familia, de su padre más que todo y la banda de locos… aun así, no estaba dispuesta a quitarle la vida a su bebé, era su sangre y sobretodo; el fruto de su amor por Ranma, del amor de ambos.

No, no podía.

— Lo lamento, es mi culpa. — habló de nuevo el azabache, su tono apenado lo decía todo — Yo te presioné.

Ella levantó la cabeza rápidamente y se fijó en su atractivo rostro, sus facciones masculinas se habían asentado mucho más otorgándole un aire de madurez inigualable. Se sonrojó al detallarlo e hizo una negación con su cabeza.

— Y yo cedí… no es totalmente tu culpa. — lo reconfortó con su dulce y frágil voz.

Él admiró su rostro, parecía una pequeña muñequita de porcelana, tan bella y elegante, como la naturaleza sensual que destilaba su mirada. Acunó su rostro entre sus manos y rozó sus labios, algo sutil y tierno.

Se había vuelto tan endeble…

— Cásate conmigo. — esa no era una pregunta, Akane ya sabía que los convencionalismos no iban con él, al igual que los tradicionalismos.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa, se sintió como en una nube por un instante y luego sonrió, de esa manera tan hermosa y única que solo ella podía tener.

— Sí. — afirmó.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, Ranma sonrió complacido y luego la besó, sellando así su propuesta y su promesa.

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hello. **

**Bueno aquí estoy con otra actualización, aprovecho porque posiblemente me pasaré unas semanas sin poder escribir ya que mi laptop está mal y se la llevan mañana para ver que es lo que le sucede, así que espero la disfruten. **

**Sin más los dejo leer, hasta la próxima. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.**

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alterno.

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, posiblemente lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Ranma | Akane.

**Género: **Romance | General.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

**Felicidad a medias, secretos al descubierto. **

"_La felicidad es como un burbuja, transparente y hermosa. Hasta que llega algo que la explota y la distorsiona."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando su prometido le propuso matrimonio, de antemano sabía que no sería lo más tradicional del mundo; de hecho, podría jurar que ya se imaginaba como sería todo… y no se equivocó. Ahí se encontraba en la sacristía de la pequeña capilla, alejada de toda civilización lunática.

En pocas palabras, otra ciudad. Ya que era obvio que en Nerima no podrían dar un paso a una iglesia o un juzgado para poder hacer algo en paz. Encontraba arreglándose el sencillo vestido blanco, ése Ranma insistió en comprarle aun a sabiendas de que no era necesario, con cualquier cosa estaría cómoda siempre y cuando fuese en la iglesia. Pero él se negó, puesto que ya le había quitado la ilusión de hacer una boda propia y como se debería por algo prácticamente clandestino.

Sin embargo, ambos sabían que si lo hacían público y se daban a la tarea de querer hacer una boda con toda la familia partícipe… solamente acarrearían una hecatombe. Porque sus prometidas, pretendientes y demás locos no se quedarían tan tranquilos mientras ellos planeaban sus nupcias. No. Ninguno quería eso, y aunque también estaban conscientes de que luego tendrían que soportar reclamos y lloriqueos, era mejor así.

A ella francamente no le importaba, siempre y cuando estuviera con su amado sería más que suficiente. No necesitaba un pomposo vestido, ni una gran fiesta para sentirse feliz. Ya lo era, con el simple hecho de que él le pidiera matrimonio y aceptara toda la responsabilidad que eso conllevaba, no solo con ella, si no también con su hijo no nato.

— ¿Akane? — se escuchó una voz femenina, miró a través del espejo.

Y se encontró Sayuri y Yuka, sus dos amigas de la secundaria y con las cuales aun compartía en la universidad, aunque estuvieran en diferentes carreras no perdían contacto alguno, al contrario; podría decirse que estaban más unidas que nunca. Ambas le sonreían.

— ¡Oh, Akane! ¡Te ves hermosa! — profirió Sayuri emocionada, al igual que Yuka que la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

— Gracias. — musitó Akane también sonriente.

— Ranma está esperándote, él también se ve muy guapo. — agregó Sayuri guiñándole el ojo. La pequeña Tendo se sonrojó inevitablemente al imaginarse a su prometido.

Tomó un respiro profundo y luego soltó el aire tratando de amortiguar los nervios.

— Bien, creo que es hora de salir. — señaló la peliazul.

.

.

.

_¿Qué harás amor?_

_Si sobrevivo sin ti a la furia de la noche, _

_y desnuda atravieso entre balas _

_este campo minado de recuerdos,_

_si descubro un aljibe de amor en el desierto_

_y a solas bebo en la noria de las ansias. _

.

.

.

Caminaba de un lado para otro, nervioso, ansioso y preocupado. ¿Qué tal si su prometida se arrepentía? No, no debía pensar en eso, ya habían llegado hasta ahí y no creía que ella se fuera para atrás ¿o sí?

Se sentía sumamente intranquilo, aunque habían tomado las precauciones necesarias aun tenía esa preocupación de que cualquiera los hubiese seguido, habían armado bien su mentira y el viaje universitario había sido la cuartada perfecta para poder ejecutar su plan. Aunque eso no quitaba que en el fondo se sintiera culpable por hacer todo a escondidas, parecían un par de ladrones tratando de ocultarse de la policía. En ese caso, sus familias, prometidas y demás dementes.

Sin embargo, esa pequeña cosquillita en su pecho no se iba. Le estaba quitando a Akane la posibilidad de planear su boda, de disfrutar de ella como se debía… pero si lo hacían se arriesgaba a que todo saliera mal y posiblemente terminaran lastimándola, a ambos. Y era algo que no se podía permitir, no se daría ese lujo.

— Ya Ranma, vas hacer un hoyo en el piso. — le dijo Hiroshi, que se encontraba a un lado suyo.

Sí, él era su padrino de boda, Daisuke no había podido ir ya que el autobús lo dejó y tendría que tomar otra ruta. No alcanzaría a llegar, así que se quedó con su otro compañero de secundaria. Había sucedido lo mismo que con las amigas de su prometida, solamente que ellos si llevaban la misma carrera que él y por lo tanto, pasaban mucho más tiempo.

No les había costado nada confiarles lo que pensaban hacer y que de paso, les ayudaran.

— Uhm… — contestó Ranma distraído.

— Mira, ahí vienen. — manifestó llamando la atención del azabache que paró su marcha y se quedó mirando hacia la puerta.

Ahí estaba ella, con ese corto vestido blanco de fino escote que se ajustaba a sus redondeados y generosos senos, la tela del vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo mostrando su esbelta y delicada silueta. Y su caída revelaba únicamente sus pantorrillas ocultando sus esbeltas piernas, aunque él ya sabía lo que realmente ocultaba debajo.

Y observó su rostro, esa cara angelical apenas enmarcada por el maquillaje, una flor blanca adornaba sus cortos cabellos azulados y esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, que siempre conseguía dejarlo sin aliento. Sonrió en cuanto llegó a su lado y le susurró al oído.

— Te ves hermosa. — le musitó de forma íntima.

— Tú también. — murmuró la pequeña de los Tendo.

Y era la verdad, se veía tan bien en ese traje rentado que no había podido dejar de mirarlo desde que entró a la iglesia, destacaba de forma perfecta su formidable figura.

La ceremonia fue corta, rápida y específica. Sin detenerse en detalles innecesarios, para Ranma el que estuvieran casados lo más pronto posible era lo primordial. Ella lo sabía, lo entendía y lo comprendía a la perfección.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Qué pasará amor?_

_Si mis pies al seguir tu huella se afanan,_

_y mis manos en perseguir hojas al viento, _

_si convierto atormentadas nubes en llovizna_

_y desquebrajadas olas en manso huracán._

_Si mi voz repite que te amo en la penumbra, _

_y tus besos es lo único que quiero._

_Si busco tu nombre en el sueño que se extingue_

_y tu aroma de violetas mientras duermo._

_Si al probar la madurez de mis mares_

_tus labios enmudecen de ternura_

_y de tanto amor se desorientan las gaviotas_

_que descubren al vuelo el secreto que nos une._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando llegaron al hotel todo el mundo estaba en sus habitaciones, ellos, por ser los últimos en llegar les tocó que compartir cuarto. No se opusieron, todos en la universidad sabían que estaban comprometidos, pero no que no se llevaban del todo bien. Que únicamente era una convivencia sana, como una tregua de paz.

Una historia que se habían inventado para no agitar las aguas, puesto que tenía que lidiar con dos prometidas que estaban en el mismo lugar, hasta parecía que se habían ido a meter ahí a propósito para vigilarlos. Como si supieran algo de lo que sucedía entre ellos, por esa razón hasta verse a escondidas se había vuelto más tedioso…

Odiaba tener que ocultarse, pero odiaba más el hecho de que por cualquier cosa que se descubriera su prometida tuviera que salir herida, no se lo perdonaría jamás. No lo permitió antes y mucho menos ahora, que era mucho más frágil y vulnerable.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó cerca de su oído al ver que se mantenía callada con la mirada clavada en la pared.

Deslizó su mano por su cintura desnuda, pasando por su abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre y reposarla ahí, otorgándole tenues caricias. Ahí donde su hijo crecía.

Akane suspiró extendió su mano y miró fijamente la alianza en su dedo anular.

— Me preguntaba… ¿Cómo se los diremos? — murmuró extenuada, últimamente parecía más cansada. Aunque puede que haber hecho el amor minutos antes la hubiese agotado más — Es decir… será un lío… tus prometidas… la familia…

Ranma deslizó sus labios por su cuello arrancándole un suspiro y depositó un dulce beso en su hombro derecho.

— No te preocupes por eso, ya encontraremos la manera. — concilió con tono ronco y adormecedor.

— No podemos tardarnos mucho, Ranma… pronto comenzará a notarse. — le recordó medio adormilada, acomodándose entre la almohada y el brazo de su ahora esposo.

Y él lo sabía, tenía serio conocimiento de que no podían tardar en decirles lo que sucedía. Ella tenía dos meses y medio de embarazo, pronto cumpliría el primer trimestre y no podrían ocultarlo por mucho tiempo más. Su vientre aun no se veía abultado, pero sí una pequeña curvatura que se visualizaba a la perfección si la miraba de perfil.

Pero no quería hacerlo, por lo menos no hasta que se cumpliera el primer trimestre, era el más delicado. Aunque para ella, todo el embarazo lo sería, él lo sabía y su esposa también.

— Lo sé, pequeña, lo sé.

Le preocupaba todo, las reacciones de sus autoproclamadas prometidas eran su principal preocupación. La familia y demás podría manejarlos, pero esas chicas eran de temer. A lo mejor Ukyo sería la más fácil de controlar, más no podía decir lo mismo de Shampoo y Kodachi.

Ya se preocuparía por eso llegado el momento, por ahora se centraría en su esposa y su hijo, que era lo más importante para él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Qué ganaría?_

_Por coser atardeceres al diván de tu regazo_

_ofreciendo devorar a besos la nostalgia_

_mientras someto torbellinos corazón adentro._

_Si vendiera como espejo mi rostro en el mercado_

_y dibujara tu imagen en el corazón de mis entrañas _

_para que pueda este poema soportar tanto tormento. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hacía tres días que habían vuelto al Dojo y todo seguía como antes, así lo habían manejado hasta el momento. Aunque claramente Ranma se escapaba por las noches para dormir con su esposa; cuando todos descansaban ya entrada la noche y regresaba por las madrugadas para no levantar sospechas.

Sí, ya sabía que era estúpido pero aun no creaba una estrategia en la cual su amada no resultada mal y el tiempo se le estaba terminando. Y habían estado tan ensimismados que no notaron la mirada llena de picardía de la mediana de las Tendo, ni la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía en el rostro como si hubiese hecho un buen negocio.

Comían tranquilamente, bueno, todo lo tranquilo que se podía comer cuando el maestro y Ranma discutían, o cuando Genma renegaba porque el maestro le quitaba su comida. Kasumi hablando con Akane acerca de la universidad, su padre escuchando; aunque curiosa y extrañamente, Nabiki no aportaba nada, solo se dedicaba a comer.

Repentinamente se escuchó un estruendo proveniente del jardín, parecía como si hubiesen derribado la pared del patio; enseguida todos se levantaron para ir a ver. Y en efecto así era, se había levantado una nube de polvo que apenas dejaba entrever una silueta delineada, de una mujer al ver las exuberantes curvas.

Akane y Ranma se miraron entre sí temiendo lo peor…

— ¡Akane! — gritó una enfurecida voz femenina con acento chino.

La peliazul tembló, vio como la nube se disipaba y en medio del jardín se encontraba Shampoo, su semblante era de enojo absoluto y sus ojos brillaban enfurecidos.

— ¿Es que acaso no te enseñaron a usar las puertas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Shampoo? — profirió Akane molesta.

La china dio dos pasos hacia al frente de manera amenazante.

— Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. — dijo sin ocultar la furia que corría por su venas.

— No que yo recuerde.

— ¿Ah, no? — manifestó con un cruel acento irónico — Entonces dime… ¿Qué es esto? — inquirió arrojándoles unas fotografías.

Ranma cogió una al vuelo, ambos palidecieron en cuanto las reconocieron… ahí se encontraban ambos, él vestido con un simple traje de sastre y ella con ese sencillo y lindo vestido blanco, en aquella capilla colocándose las alianzas.

— ¡A ver dímelo! — exigió fúrica la amazona.

Akane se sintió mareada y Ranma se puso alerta al ver las intenciones de su prometida más letal… se miraron entre sí.

Esto no podía ser obra de otra persona más que de…

…Nabiki…

**Continuará… **


	4. Capítulo 3

**Bien, he aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia, un poco corto porque tengo pocas horas para editar y bueno… hasta que no tenga mi laptop no podré hacer algo mejor pero espero me comprenda. Sin más los dejo que lean, hasta la próxima actualización; cuídense. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

**Personajes: **Ranma | Akane.

**Género: **Romance | General.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Angustias y preocupaciones. **

"_Un mensaje que te puede cambiar tu forma de ver la vida _

_De una vida llena de alegrías e ilusiones_

_A una vida triste y solitaria sin nada en que pensar. "_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ambos se quedaron petrificados al reconocer esas fotografías, el vestido, la capilla, los chicos… todo estaba plasmado ahí. Y ellos no habían llevado una cámara, aparte de las de sus celulares puesto que ahí nadie se atrevería a buscar.

Ranma se golpeó mentalmente, falló en su cálculo y todo se fugó… reaccionó al ver las intenciones de la amazona de acercarse a su esposa y atacarla.

— Akane… ¿Qué esto? ¿Qué significa esto? — Soun habló desconcertado, tenía una de esas fotografías en la mano y una expresión de completo desconcierto en el rostro.

La peliazul palideció y tembló como una hoja, no quería que se enteraran así, de hecho ni siquiera habían contemplado como se los dirían. Giró su rostro hacia su izquierda y se topó con la sonrisa ambiciosa de su hermana mediana, frunció el ceño y el enojo la invadió.

— Fuiste tú ¿no es así? — la acusó acercándose con paso amenazador a ella —. Tú nos seguiste y tomaste esas fotografías, ¿no es verdad?

— Desde hace un tiempo estaban raros. — contestó Nabiki —. Yo solo quería comprobar mis sospechas.

— ¿Y tenías que tomarnos fotografías para después venderlas? — inquirió enojada — ¡Para lucrarte como lo haces siempre a nuestra costa!

— Un negocio es un negocio, Akane. — respondió la castaña con una sonrisa y toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

A la menor le crispó los nervios, su enojo aumentó a niveles insospechados y su aura podía sentirse. A Ranma no le gustó en lo absoluto, le haría mal, a ambos y no podía permitirlo.

— Yo no vine aquí para verte pelear con tu hermana. ¡Vine a matarte! — gritó enfurecida la amazona precipitándose a atacar a una desprevenida Akane que miraba a su hermana con furia.

Ranma en un movimiento rápido se interpuso entre ambas y con un desplazamiento repeló el ataque de la china, ésta lo miraba entre furiosa y dolida.

— ¡¿Por qué la defiendes Ranma?! ¡No ves que ha usado sus artimañas para apartarte de mí!

— Ella no ha usado nada. — replicó el azabache — Y no permitiré que la lastimes.

Akane se había girado de inmediato dejando la discusión con su hermana mediana, su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente angustiado y el aura violácea de Shampoo la intimidaba, temía que enloqueciera e hiciera algo para dañarla a ella y su bebé…

— ¡Tú eres mío Ranma! — gritó rabiosa la amazona de largos cabellos morados.

Enloquecida por la furia y el egoísmo se precipitó a atacarlos de nuevo, lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra sin una estrategia, cerrada por la ira y el odio no podía pensar. Lo único que quería era llegar hasta Akane y matarla… pero ésta se encontraba atrás del azabache protegida de sus ataques.

Sobre el muro o lo que quedaba del cimiento, se encontraba la anciana abuela de Shampoo viendo la batalla que se libraba entre ella y Ranma, sabía de antemano que no ganaría y, que si osaba tocarla no saldría bien librada. Al instante otra figura se hizo presente a su lado, una masculina y mucho menos fornida que la de Ranma.

— No. Déjala. — lo detuvo con un movimiento de su bastón.

— ¡Pero la lastimará!

La anciana negó con la cabeza.

— Debe entender que no puede adueñarse de lo que nunca ha sido suyo… — musitó la voz senil de la vieja de largos cabellos blancos.

Y continuaron mirando hacia la batalla que se libraba que ahora se había trasladado al patio muy cerca de la fuente de agua.

— Detén esto, Shampoo. No quiero lastimarte… — articuló Ranma esquivando un bombori.

— ¡!NO! Ella debe morir por lo que ha hecho. — gritó enfurecida atacándolo esperando que estuviera desprevenido para poder acercarse a Akane.

Pero eso no sucedería jamás.

La menor de las Tendo miraba todo conteniendo el aire, temblorosa y pálida… ¿Cómo era posible que todo eso se convirtiera en una terrible batalla? ¿Cómo era posible que no pudieran amarse abiertamente sin tener que ocultarse primero para hacerlo?

Repentinamente se sintió marea, pero una punzada en su vientre la alertó, trató de respirar profundamente despejando todo su temor y angustia, por su prometido, por la situación. El enojo contra su hermana mediana que la había vendido como leche de cartón, sin ningún escrúpulo ni remordimiento.

Sin embargo, eso solo aumentó su profundo dolor y enojo; como consecuencia la atacó otra punzada aun más fuerte que la hizo inclinarse hacia adelante.

— ¡Akane! — profirió preocupada Kasumi corriendo hacia su hermana, se angustió al verla tremendamente pálida y su rostro contraído.

Saotome giró hacia donde escuchó el grito, Shampoo sonrió al ver su descuido y estaba a punto de darle con sus bomboris en la cabeza cuando un bastón la detuvo. Miró hacia su derecha y se encontró con la pequeña figura de su abuela.

— Ya basta, Shampoo. — en su voz denotaba mucha seriedad.

— Pero… abuela… — sus ojos violetas oscilaron.

Mientras que los de la anciana tenía una mirada firme y severa.

— Ya no hay nada que hacer, él ya tomó su decisión.

Los ojos de Shampoo se llenaron de lágrimas, miró hacia el frente pero Ranma ya no se encontraba ahí, había corrido hacia donde se encontraba Akane. Tirada en el suelo y con la familia alrededor, angustiados y preocupados.

— Si no pierde a su hijo puedes darte por bien servida, así no tendrás que recibir tu castigo. — la pelipúrpura tembló al escuchar eso.

No, no podía ser cierto…

— Vámonos. — ordenó la matriarca amazona desapareciendo del lugar, a la espera de que no sucediera lo que pensaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A veces en la vida te llegan mensajes _

_que te hacen cambiar tu mentalidad_

_mensajes que hieren el alma_

_más que cien cuchillos afilados _

_desgarrando tu carne._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para cuando Ranma llegó junto a su esposa, ésta se tomaba el vientre con ahínco y su rostro compungido por el dolor solamente logró hacerle pensar lo peor. Olvidó el enfrentamiento, las razones, el miedo de que la amazona la lastimara…

Ahora tenía otro temor…

— R-Ranma… — musitó doliente su esposa.

— Akane, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes? — preguntó consecutivamente alarmado.

— E-El… bebé… — murmuró antes de caer en la inconsciencia angustiándolo y sorprendiendo a los demás.

Y su sentimiento creció a un más al ver la mancha de sangre que se extendía por entre sus piernas, ensuciando su pantalón beige.

No, no, no, no, no… no iba a permitir que perdiera a su bebé y mucho menos ella. Sin esperar, ni siquiera mirar a nadie tomó a su esposa en brazos y salió disparado por el jardín saltando de tejado en tejado como si el diablo lo estuviera persiguiendo.

La llevó con el médico de siempre que se acercó a ellos alarmado.

— ¡Ranma! ¡¿Qué rayos pasó?! — indagó el médico ordenando que llevaran una camilla.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Había un enfrentamiento en un minuto estaba bien y luego la encontré el suelo! ¡No sé lo que pasó! — exclamó alterado tomándose los cabellos con fuerza.

— Bien, tranquilízate. — le dijo el galeno intentando calmarlo inútilmente —. Yo la atenderé, saldré en cuanto tenga noticias. — manifestó.

— Doctor… — lo detuvo —…por favor sálvelos…

— Haré todo lo que pueda. — profirió, enseguida se fue corriendo por el pasillo por el que su esposa acababa de irse.

Y él se quedó ahí, parado en la sala de espera con la mirada perdida por la puerta de emergencia donde acababa de entrar su esposa… ¿Cómo era posible que hace unas horas estuvieran bien y ahora la vida de ella y de su hijo pendían de un hilo? ¿Cómo podía haber tanto odio, tanta ambición y pocos escrúpulos en las demás personas? En su propia familia…

Se recostó en la pared más cercana y se dejó deslizar lentamente hasta tocar el piso frío del hospital, llevó su mano derecha hacia su cabello y lo haló con fuerza. La angustia, la preocupación y el miedo volvieron a él, como aquella vez… esa vez en que casi la pierde… nunca se vio sin ella en ningún momento y se sentía asfixiado de solo pensarlo.

No. No podía imaginarlo, moriría de dolor si algo le sucediera…

Veinte minutos después toda la familia llegó, como habían dado con su paradero no lo sabía pero lo imaginaba. Comenzaron a hacer preguntas, el médico a un no había salido a dar noticias y eso solo aumentaba su preocupación, más su mirada cobalto se centró en un solo objetivo…

Lentamente comenzó a levantarse sin dejar de mirar a la mediana de las Tendo, Nabiki tembló internamente y si tenía miedo no lo demostró en cuanto vio al azabache acercarse a ella parsimoniosamente. Soun y Genma intentaron frenarlo pero él hizo caso omiso a sus súplicas, se plantó frente a ella con el rostro serio y la mirada fría.

Su sola figura imponía e intimidaba a cualquiera, hasta el más fuerte y ella no era la excepción, aunque lo ocultaba la perfección.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ranma? — se atrevió a desafiarlo.

Su mirada azulada era penetrante y perturbadora.

— Eres una rata, Nabiki. — articuló él con voz ronca y gélida, sorprendiéndolos a todos. No solo por el tono si no por el insulto, él jamás había faltado al respeto de esa manera a ninguno de los miembros de la familia de su prometida —. Te dices su hermana y la vendes como si fuera un periódico solo para sacar provecho… — gruñó reprimiendo la furia que amenazaba con dominarlo al menor descuido —. Ni se te ocurra decir nada. — la calló al ver que planeaba abrir la boca.

Y lo hizo, pero solamente tragó aire sin poder articular palabra. Estaba paralizada por la sorpresa y el temor al ver el temperamento de Ranma.

— Escúchame bien Nabiki. — musitó serio y demandante, dio un paso hacia ella y ésta dio dos hacia atrás atemorizada por el imponente aura del esposo de su hermana — Si algo le pasa a mi esposa y mi hijo… te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que es tu hermana, que me voy a olvidar quien eres y lo que representas para ella. Y yo mismo me encargaré de hacerte pagar por esto… te lo aseguro. — amenazó.

Esta vez Nabiki no pudo reprimir el miedo y lo manifestó con un temblor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sus ojos castaños oscilaron y pronto su mente y la poca consciencia que tenía la golpearon. ¿Qué había hecho?

Ninguno dijo nada, todos se habían quedado tan impresionados que no pudieron articular palabra. Jamás en su vida habían visto a Ranma tan alterado como hasta ese momento, y mucho menos lanzar amenazas a la ligera. Y todos sabían, que él las cumpliría…

— ¡Señor Saotome! — profirió una enfermera llamándolo.

Éste se enderezó y volteó hacia para a ver la joven que le sonreía.

— El doctor Robbins lo está esperando, acompáñeme.

El azabache asintió y sin decir nada se retiró del lugar dejando a todos atónitos, tal parecía que ninguno obtendría ninguna explicación hasta que todo esto pasara. Y no podían negar, que la preocupación los recorría…

Tendrían que esperar a que todo se calmara.

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 4

**Bueno, señoras y señores, he aquí el cuarto capítulo de esta historia a casi cuatro meses sin actualizar. Pido disculpas, pero entre la universidad, la casa y el trabajo se me dificulta un poco más escribir y puedo decir que este no es mi mejor trabajo pero aun así espero que lo valoren un poco. **

**Sin más me retiro y dejo que disfruten de la lectura. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, posiblemente lenguaje inapropiado.

**Pareja: **Ranma | Akane.

**Género: **Romance | General.

**Clasificación: **T |M.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**De alivios y preocupaciones. **

"_La esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prolonga el tormento del hombre."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Para la vida de mis hijos_

_bella medida es tu cintura, _

_y bello el ritmo de tu pulso_

_para la sangre de mis hijos. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se encontraba sentado en una silla cercana a la cama de su prometida, sostenía su mano con delicadeza y cuidado, mientras que sus ojos azules se mantenían fijos en ella. Su corazón volvió a su lugar en cuanto la vio, aunque su rostro estaba mucho más pálido y las ojeras más marcadas.

Sin embargo, ambos estaban bien. Según el médico tuvo mucha suerte de haberla llevado en cuanto comenzó el sangrado o los hubiese perdido a ambos, al bebé y a ella por su frágil condición. No sabría que hubiera hecho de haber sucedido, posiblemente se volvería loco si ella le faltase…

Acarició suavemente con el pulgar el anverso de su mano, una tenue caricia sin el menor afán de despertarla, no obstante, Akane comenzó removerse inquieta y sus párpados estaban apunto de abrirse. Poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron y lo enfocaron con debilidad.

— R-Ranma… — musitó exánime la peliazul tratando de divisarlo aun con la vista nebulosa.

— Aquí estoy, Akane. — murmuró acercándose lo suficiente como para rozarle el rostro con sus labios y mirándola con una sonrisa dulce.

— ¿C-Cómo…?

— Shhhh… — la calló suavemente acariciándole el cabello —. Ambos están bien, el médico dijo que te recuperarás.

— Pero…

— Hablaremos de esto luego, necesitas descansar. — dijo sin mayores explicaciones, la menor de los Tendo asintió, realmente se sentía cansada y los párpados pesados amenazaban con cerrarse de inmediato.

— Recuéstate conmigo. — pidió con voz medio adormilada, Ranma sonrió ante la caprichosa petición de su esposa.

Aunque no podía negarlo, él también necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de ella abrazada al suyo, su calor. Necesitaba tenerla cerca y saber que estaba bien, que aun estaba con él. Así que atendiendo a la demanda de su esposa, se levantó de la silla, ella apartó las sábanas y le hizo espacio en la pequeña cama de hospital que solamente el robusto cuerpo de su esposo podría abarcar. Pero él era un especialista en acoplarse a espacios pequeños, así que no le costó acomodarse y abrazar a su esposa que enseguida cayó víctima del sueño, el cansancio y los tranquilizantes.

Akane acomodó la cabeza sobre su pecho, él besó sus cabellos y los acarició impregnándose de ese olor tan suyo que a él lo encandilaba. La peliazul suspiró gustosa entre sus sueños y lo abrazó acercándose más, Ranma sonrió y ubicó su cabeza en un punto confortable que le aseguraba no terminar con un molesto dolor de cuello. Aunque estaba seguro que sería inútil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasaron tres días en observación, hasta ese momento todo estaba bien y no tuvieron mayores contratiempos. Por un lado, por otro la familia no había dejado de ir a ver a Akane, todos menos Nabiki por supuesto; la amenaza de su cuñado no había caído en saco roto y no arriesgarse era lo mejor en esos momentos.

¿Qué había pasado con sus otras prometidas? Pues fue un aquelarre, la más peligrosa resultó Kodachi que armó todo un escándalo en el hospital… Tanto que de no ser por el doctor y Shampoo, seguramente los hubieran echado del lugar…

Sí. Shampoo extrañamente se presentó en su auxilio, cuando estuvo frente a ellos les ofreció disculpas y jamás levantó su cabeza debido a la vergüenza que sentía; por todos los problemas que les causó… Aparte que dijo estar en deuda y a sus servicios eternamente, cosa que no creyeron hasta que la abuela se los hizo saber.

Según la abuela de Shampoo, en su aldea está penado atacar a una mujer en estado de gravidez. En el caso de Akane, era como una deshonra para su aldea y sus creencias; por eso estaba en deuda con ellos. Por su imprudencia y ceguera, estuvo a punto de matar a dos personas que ninguna culpa tenían de su inmadurez… Desde un principio sabía que esa batalla la llevaba perdida, pero no quería darse por vencida o por lo menos; no quería perder lo que creía amar.

Más que por sentimiento verdadero era por amor propio, por orgullo y porque a ella no le gustaba perder. Pero en la vida no siempre se puede ganar, y ahora se daba cuenta cuan amargo podía ser el sabor de la derrota…

— Ranma… — escuchó la delicada y aun débil voz de su esposa mientras se abrochaba el último botón de la blusa azul.

— ¿Qué sucede? — inquirió dejando de empacar la pequeña maleta que había llevado con los utensilios indispensables para el aseo personal de su esposa, ahora le prestaba toda la atención como solía hacerlo siempre que ella lo solicitaba.

— ¿En realidad volveremos a casa? — indagó la pequeña Tendo, su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y su expresión de tristeza e indecisión lo decía todo.

A Ranma se le encogió el corazón, ver a su esposa tan acongojada no era algo que le agradara; mucho menos en su estado. No le hacía bien, a ninguno de los dos.

— Akane… — musitó suave y tiernamente acercándose a ella, se posó enfrente y la tomó por la barbilla en un movimiento dulce y delicado. Sus ojos cobalto se encontraron con los avellana, tristes y decepcionados. A él no le gustaba verlos así, jamás le gustó… —. Si no quieres volver a casa, no hay problema, ya sabes que podemos quedarnos en otro lugar. — concilió él.

La peliazul solamente lo miró, de esa forma suya tan gentil y agradecida. Sabía que haría lo que ella le pidiera, aun si eso significaba irse lejos… Alguien podía catalogar esto como un arranque de hormonas por el embarazo, pero era más que eso. Akane estaba dolida con su familia, pero sobre todo con su hermana mediana…

Para su esposa era inaceptable la actitud ambiciosa que tuvo Nabiki y como pudo lucrarse con algo que sabía perfectamente acarrearía una desgracia… Tanto ella como los demás miembros de su familia siempre intentaban sacar el mayor provecho de la relación entre ellos, jamás se pusieron a pensar cuánto daño podían ocasionar o cuan perjudicial podría ser para entablar una relación entre ambos. Todo eso les había dificultado el conocerse, el acercarse y aceptarse el uno con el otro. Sus sentimientos y costumbres…

— Es solo que… — Akane estaba indecisa, sabía que su familia la esperaría con los arreglos necesarios en sus habitaciones y demás, pero no estaba segura de querer regresar y convivir más tiempo con su hermana.

Esta vez la había hecho grande, y no sabía si podría perdonarle el hecho de que la pusiera en riesgo no solo a ella; si no también a su bebé…

— Tú decides, pequeña. — dijo Ranma besándole las manos, ésta lo miró con dulzura y una sonrisa amorosa. ¿Quién diría que Ranma Saotome se comportaría de esa manera con ella?

La pequeña Tendo suspiró, realmente no quería regresar a la casa; se sentía herida y seguramente aun no reparaban el desastre que Shampoo había ocasionado…, pero no tenía más de otra. El dinero era poco y con el gasto del bebé apenas y les quedaría para mantenerse a sí mismos, si era cierto que Ranma trabajaba a casi tiempo completo en el Dojo y le generaba ingresos, ella ya no podía hacerlo por su condición.

Sin contar que la universidad quitaría tiempo y dinero… No, no podía hacerle eso a Ranma, no podía sobrecargarle más las situaciones y las preocupaciones.

— No te preocupes, estaremos bien en casa. — le sonrió despreocupada, él sabía que no estaba siendo sincera y que le incomodaba; como también estaba consciente de que el dinero que habían ganado no era suficiente y que de una u otra forma tendrían que buscar la manera de solventar todos los gastos que estaban por tener.

Lo del embarazo fue inesperado y era un consumo extra, su ahorro le alcanzaría para las consultas, cuidados y demás; pero cuando el bebé naciera tendrían que buscar una fuente de ingreso mucho más grande. Sabía que Akane no querría darle más preocupaciones, pero él tampoco quería que se sintiera perturbada por todo lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Estás segura? — ésta asintió sin duda y luego le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo —. Está bien. — dijo él, se puso de pie y depositó un beso en su coronilla para después terminar de empacar la ropa e irse del hospital.

Que le dieran el alta fue bastante difícil, no solo por su condición delicada; si no también por todo el lío que armaron Kodachi y Ukyo con eso de la boda y el embarazo. Eso sin contar a Kuno y Ryoga, fue todo un desastre y alteraron a Akane de tal manera que casi le provocan otro sangrado. Por fortuna Ranma se encargó de tres de los buscapleitos y de la otra se encargó Shampoo, ahora solo esperaba por el bien de su esposa y de su hijo que dejaran de molestarlos de una vez y por todas, además del bien de su paciencia y buena voluntad. Porque ganas de mandarlos mil metros bajo tierra no le faltaban…

— Bien, es hora de irnos. — manifestó Ranma que cargaba la maleta y ayudaba a su esposa a levantarse de la cama para llevarla a la silla de ruedas, su esposa soltó un suspiro entre irritado y apesadumbrado —. Sé que no te gusta, pero recuerda, son órdenes médicas. — le susurró al oído besándole el sentido ante la vista de la enfermera que había llegado para dejarles la silla de ruedas, con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que no necesitaba ayuda y enseguida se retiró de ahí con Akane.

Ambos esperaban ya no tener que regresar hasta el nacimiento de su bebé…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno, llegar a su casa en taxi no supuso gran ciencia. Ni siquiera terminaron de pisar la acera cuando toda la familia salió a recibirlos, exceptuando a Nabiki, quien seguramente estaba en la universidad buscando nuevas víctimas para sus estafas… Tanto los padres de Akane como los de Ranma estaban contentos por tenerlos ahí de nuevo, muy felices de que sus hijos ahora conformaran una pareja de esposos y pronto padres de su futuro nieto y heredero del Dojo. Aunque para éstos ya era habitual ese comportamiento por parte de sus padres, también los tenía aburridos y que decir que hartos hasta cierto punto de la situación.

No es que menospreciaran la felicidad de sus padres, pero siempre se habían centrado en la felicidad de ellos que en la propia. Si bien era cierto que su compromiso fue inesperado e impuesto, y aunque terminó bien; no significaba que sus decisiones inmaduras y convenientes no les dieran mucho dolor y sufrimiento por su falta de comunicación, confianza e indecisión creada por un compromiso arreglado.

— Ranma… — llamó Akane casi en un murmullo, al azabache le costó un poco escuchar entre medio de toda esa algarabía que se había formado en el comedor, entre planes para el baby shower y el nombre del futuro bebé Saotome.

— ¿Qué sucede, pequeña? — preguntó como siempre con ese apelativo cariñoso que le había puesto desde que él aumentó su estatura y ella no creció más que apenas unos centímetros más.

— Me siento muy cansada… Podrías ayudarme a llegar a la habitación… — pidió en tono cansado y medio adormilado.

Éste comprendió inmediatamente y se golpeó internamente por semejante imprudencia, el médico les había dado claras instrucciones en donde ella debía guardar reposo absoluto. No levantarse para otra cosa más que para sus necesidades fisiológicas, y a lo mejor caminar un poco pero no más de lo necesario o podría ser perjudicial en su condición tan delicada.

Ranma inmediatamente la tomó en brazos y se disculpó explicándoles el porqué de su retiro, todos lo comprendieron y también se sintieron culpables por armar tanta algarabía aun sabiendo todo lo que Akane tuvo que pasar en esos días. Fuera de la sala ambos pudieron respirar con más tranquilidad, el azabache se dirigió hacia la habitación de su esposa.

No tardó más de dos minutos en estar ahí, al entrar ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por las mejoras que le habían hecho. Obviamente la cama de una pieza había sido desechada y sustituida por una de dos plazas, aunque parecía un poco más grande. Movieron los muebles y los reubicaron de modo que diera mucho más espacio.

No sabían si era que habían ampliado el cuarto o es que la ubicación de los muebles hacía ver el lugar más grande…

— Vaya…, esto es sorprendente… — musitó Akane paseando su mirada alrededor del lugar, ni siquiera reconocía que esa era su habitación.

— Por lo que veo han estado muy ocupados estos días. — manifestó el azabache depositando a su esposa en la cama con mucho cuidado.

— No tienes que tener tanto cuidado, Ranma, no soy de cristal. — profirió Akane, a veces se sentía como una muñeca de porcelana cara a la que todo el mundo debía cuidar porque podía romperse. Lo malo es que eso no estaba alejado de la realidad…

Su esposo río de buen agrado, conocía a su mujer y sabía de antemano que tanto cuido no le gustaba aunque fuese necesario.

— Sé que tú eres muy capaz y eres muy fuerte, Akane, pero esta vez no solo se trata de ti. — le dijo tomándola por la barbilla con cuidado y acariciando su mejilla con su dedo pulgar —. Ahora llevas a nuestro hijo dentro de ti, el cuidado es doble. — continuó posando la otra mano en su vientre aun plano, moviéndola circularmente con delicadeza.

Ese gesto la enterneció y a la vez la enrojeció, jamás creyó ver a Ranma en esa faceta de hombre y padre cuidadoso y amoroso.

— Ranma…

— Shhhh, tranquila. — susurró él con voz baja y ronca —. Lo mejor es que descanses.

— Y tú, no has dormido mucho en estos días. — respondió la peliazul recostándose, ésta emitió una pequeña risa. Su esposa tenía mucha razón, no había dormido mucho y aunque no lo pareciera; se caía del cansancio.

— Tienes razón. — concedió él recostándose al lado de ella, ésta sonrió en cuanto su grande y fuerte brazo la rodeó por la cintura desde su espalda. Una vez más se sintió a gusto y protegida, la calidez de sus cuerpos envolvían en un ambiente cómodo y reconfortante en el que nada ni nadie podía entrar —. Descansa. — le murmuró al oído provocándole un escalofrío, ésta se removió inquieta por el beso que depositó en su cuello.

— Y tú… — musitó adormilada, sus ojos se cerraron y pronto cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ranma no fue la excepción, enseguida se quedó dormido producto de todo el estrés y el cansancio, en esos días había tenido cualquier cosa menos un poco de reposo. Y no era para menos, su esposa había estado a punto de perder a su hijo y ella estuvo gravemente delicada. Pero más que eso…, lo que le había dicho el médico…, no le gustaba y esperaba que las cosas no salieran de esa manera.

Por Kami que no lo deseaba… Esperaba no tener que recurrir a eso, y pediría porque no fuera así.

No quería perderlos, a ninguno de los dos…

Continuará…


End file.
